This invention relates to a flare of the type which can be actuated to provide a distress or location signal. One prior art flare of this type includes a body and an ignitable projectile in the body. When the flare is actuated, the projectile is ignited and is fired into the air with the burning projectile providing the distress signal.
In one prior art flare of this type, the flare also includes an igniter composition for initiating ignition of the ignitable projectile and for initiating propulsion of the projectile out of one end of the body. A cap is removably coupled to the other end of the body and an ignition member in the body and the cap can be pulled to ignite the igniter composition. To reduce the likelihood of tampering with the flare and possible inadvertent ignition, a safety or tamper resistant shield is provided. The safety shield at least partially receives the body and the cap with opposite ends of the shield being adjacent the cap and body, respectively. The shield is releasably retained against substantial axial movement relative to the body in a retracted position to thereby inhibit removal of the cap from the body. The shield is responsive to a force to move relative to the body and cap to an extended position so that removal of the cap from the body is facilitated.
Although a flare of this type functions satisfactorily, it is possible for water to get inside the shield, i.e. between confronting surfaces of the shield and the body. This may occur, for example, during a heavy rain or when the flare is used to provide a distress signal by someone who is in the water. It is preferred not to fire the flare through water in the shield.
In order for the flare to be actuated, it is necessary to move the shield to the extended position. This can also be more difficult to accomplish by someone in the water who has nothing readily available against which to strike the flare to obtain the desired relative movement between the body and the shield.